The BSC gets LOST
by thandeth
Summary: Crossover of LOSTBSC. The BSC also gets stranded on the island with TV's favourite castaways.


**Title:** The Baby-sitters' Club Gets LOST  
**Author:** Sandy  
**Summary:** Sandy really likes the Baby-sitters' Club, especially Jackie. Sandy also really likes LOST, especially Sawyer. Sandy asks herself "Hey, what would happen if the BSC were stranded on the island with the cast? I mean, it's sooo canon for them to get stranded on islands!" Thus, Sandy writes fic! YES, THIS IS A FREAKING BABY-SITTERS' CLUB AND LOST CROSSOVER, EGADS!  
**Credits**: Gata, for Betaing and Ali, for being there.  
**Disclaimer**: I didn't create the BSC or the LOST characters, but if Sawyer reads a BSC book, it'll be because of me.  
**Notes**: YOU WILL NOT GET THIS IF YOU DO NOT WATCH LOST. It's also a parody, and styled as a BSC book.

Assoon as I opened up my eyes, I knew I was needed. My eyes were blinded by the greenery surrounding me, and it took me a few moments to remember who I was, where I was, why I was here, and most importantly, how did I get here?

My name is Kristy Thomas, I'm thirteen years old, and I'm in the eighth grade at Stoneybrook Middle School. I live in Stoneybrook, Connecticut, but I knew I wasn't in Stoneybrook. My small hometown did not have these types of palm trees, or this blistering heat. I'm a little bossy (okay, maybe a lot), outspoken and loud. I'm the shortest girl in my grade, and I'm a tomboy. Give me a pair of jeans over a skirt any day. I'm also really into sports, especially baseball. I wish I was on a baseball field right now.

Just then, I realized my surroundings. My friends in the Baby-sitters' Club and I were on the plane ride back home from a trip. The BSC! I'm proud to say that the Baby-sitters' Club is my idea, and I embrace my role as president. A while ago, my mother was frantically looking for a sitter to baby-sit my younger brother David Michael. My father left us when David Michael was just a baby (I don't like to talk about it), and my mom looked after me, David Michael and my two older brothers, Sam and Charlie. Just then, the idea occurred to me that wouldn't it brilliant and so convenient if my mother called just one number and reached a bunch of reliable sitters? And that's how I formed the Baby-sitters' Club.

The BSC has come a long way. We went from four sitters to seven regular sitters, two associates, and two honourary members! We solved mysteries, went on spectacular trips, and all while taking care of kids! Wait a minute – spectacular trips! I was on a trip to Australia with the BSC, and with some of our clients. My stepfather Watson had to do some business in the land of Oz, and he was generous enough to take along my friends and some of my stepsister Karen's friends, who we baby-sit for often.

You must be pretty confused, right? Well, it's a complicated story, so brace yourselves. Around the time I was forming the BSC, my mother had been dating this millionaire named Watson Brewer. They married and we moved to his mansion near the edge of town. Watson has two previous children from his marriage, seven-year-old bubbly Karen and four year old Andrew. Not only that, but Watson and my mother adopted Emily Michelle, a two-year-old orphan from Vietnam. To help take care of this bustling household, my grandmother Nannie moved in with us. Not to mention that there's also a black cat called Pumpkin, a Bernese mountain dog called Shannon, a bunch of fishes, a rat and the ghosts of Ben Brewer and Boo-Boo?

It's a crazy zoo, but I love my house, and I longed to be there right now. Why was I in this weird jungle, and why were my instincts telling me that there was trouble? My first thought ran to Mary Anne Spier, my overly emotional best friend. But Mary Anne has a reason to be emotional since she's been through some difficult times. Her mother died when she was just a baby and she was raised by her strict father, Richard. He made Mary Anne wear babyish dresses and tie her brown hair in pigtails up until she was thirteen! Finally, he let loose and realized just how responsible Mary Anne was. Now, Mary Anne has a super chic haircut (it's a slender bob), wears trendier clothes, and has a reasonable curfew. But she's still the same responsible and caring Mary Anne I've known my entire life. She's so responsible that she's the secretary of the BSC, and her duties include keeping our record book up-to-date. She keeps track of everyone's schedules, information about our clients, and other amazing things – and she's never made a single mistake!

I heard a noise and it sounded like a stomach grumbling – it must have been Claudia Kishi's stomach, aching for some chocolate! Claudia is another person I'd known for most of my life. She's vice president of the Baby-sitters' Club because we meet in her room every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, from 5:30-6pm. Claudia has her own personal phone line, so our clients can call us and the phones don't get tied up. Claudia has no real duties, except to provide us with our snacks. Her parents are really strict, and Claudia has to hide junk food in her room because her parents forbid it, as well as Nancy Drew books because it's not considered "literature". Her parents are really into academics because Claudia's older sister Janine is a certified genius. On the other hand, Claudia can't spell to save her life and really hates school, except for art class.

The jungle would seem like something Claudia would love to paint. Claudia is an artist, and you could tell just by looking at her. She has an outrageous and unique style, and she's stunning. She's Japanese-American, with long, silky black hair, and almond-shaped eyes, and flawless skin. For Australia, she tried to capture it in one outfit. She wore boots with faux gray fur (or Dawn Schaefer would have axed her head!) to represent koalas, brown leggings and a fanny pack for a kangaroo, a t-shirt on which she drew scales to represent a crocodile, and she did two small sculptures of a dingo and a baby – her earrings! It really looked like an outfit you'd see on the runway in Venice or New York.

New York reminds me of one certain person – Stacey McGill. Stacey moved to Stoneybrook from NYC at the beginning of the year, but it seems like I've known her forever. Stacey is super mature, and she has a classy and sophisticated style. She's naturally pretty, with a blonde perm and amazing figure.

Stacey may sound glamorous, but her life is not. For one thing, her parents are divorced and she takes frequent trips to New York to see her dad. Another thing, she has diabetes and has to give herself insulin shots everyday. Can you believe it! No matter how gross it is, it's a pretty serious condition, and she's been in the hospital a few times.

Stacey is our treasurer, which means keeping track of the money. This is her job because she's a math whiz.

The palm trees around me also reminded me of Dawn Schafer. Dawn used to be our alternate officer, and her job was to fulfill the duties of the officer who was absent on any given day. Dawn moved to Stoneybrook from sunny California with her mother and younger brother Jeff after her parents' divorce. Dawn is so Californian that it took awhile for her to adjust. She has a natural tan, sparkly blue eyes and long, blonde hair. Dawn is also a health nut and environment crusader, which is why I mentioned she would axe off Claudia's head if she used real fur!

There's an amazing and romantic story now. Stoneybrook was Dawn's mother's hometown, and she fell in love again with her high school sweetheart – who happened to be Mary Anne's dad! Can you believe it? Dawn and Mary Anne became stepsisters and moved into a big, old barn. But happy times can't last forever. Jeff got really homesick and moved permanently back to California. Eventually, Dawn also decided to move back to California forever. She comes for a lot of visits, but we miss her terribly.

Fortunately, we had someone else to replace Dawn's sandals – Abby Stevenson! Abby moved here recently from Long Island with her mother and twin sister, Anna. Abby's dad died when she was nine, and she doesn't like to talk about him a lot. Abby has asthma and more allergies than you can count on your fingers and toes. However, she still keeps her spirits up. She's cheerful, bubbly and you can always rely on her for a bad pun. Like me, Abby is very into sports, except soccer in her thing. Her twin sister Anna is a mirror image of Abby – they both have curly brown hair and brown eyes, but they're exact opposites! Ann is serious and into music and decided not to join us to devote more time to her violin. Oh well, it's her loss.

Believe it or not, we still needed more sitters! We have two junior officers, because unlike the rest of us, they're eleven and in sixth grade. I'll start with Mallory Pike, who we used to sit for. She has reddish curly hair, freckles, and braces, all of which she hates. Mallory also comes from a big family – she has seven brother and sisters! Recently, Mallory decided to escape her family and went to boarding school in Massachusetts. She's an honourary member now, and we miss her a lot.

Mallory's best friend Jessi Ramsey is our other junior officer. Jessi is African-American, and likes ballet. Like is an understatement – what art is to Claudia, ballet is to Jessi. Jessi lives with her parents, younger sister Becca and baby brother Squirt (just a nickname, don't worry), and her dictator Aunt Cecelia.

We also have two associate members, who fill in for jobs when we need them to. One of them is Logan Bruno, Mary Anne's boyfriend who moved here from Kentucky, and the other is Shannon Kilbourne, who lives across the street from me and attends Stoneybrook Day School, a private school. They both have busy schedules, so they can't be regular sitters.

I also came up with another great idea, Kid-Kits and – WHOA! A man in a suit just ran by me, and he looked like he was in a hurry. What was I doing sitting down here and daydreaming about my friends and the BSC for? There was trouble, and I had to get to it! I quickly got to my feet and ran after him. Soon, I reached the end of the jungle and it opened to a beautiful beach. I took a moment to admire the beauty, but then I heard some screams and a terrible noise that sounded like a motor running.

What had happened? I tried to remember the trip in Australia. We helped capture a man who was impersonating a dingo and stealing babies, met the Prime Minister, Stacey landed a guest appearance on Neighbours, Claudia fell in LUV with a crocodile ranger, Abby almost won Australian Idol despite her terrible singing voice, and Mary Anne and I ran a daycare. It struck me instantly – there were children in danger! We took along some of our clients because Karen and Andrew didn't want to be alone on the trip, and who could turn down a trip to Australia? We took along the entire Pike clan, the entire Barrett-DeWitt clan and … Jackie Rodowsky, the Walking Disaster. I gulped when I thought of Jackie. This seven-year-old redhead is the most accident-prone person you'll ever meet in your life. He could just be bending down to tie his shoes and he'll knock over a vase, split his pants, and get his hands tied up with his shoelaces.

I followed the strange man's footsteps and I gasped in horror at what I saw. It was absolutely chaotic and terrifying. Burning bits of plane wreckage were strewn around the beach. The fuselage (body of the plane) remained barely intact, and looked as if it were about to collapse in any second. Around the scene, people were panicking and screaming. Some young blonde woman screamed like a maniac, while a Chinese man yelled at his wife. However, I saw that the man in the suit remained calm and went straight to the injured people first. Luckily for everyone else, I can also remain calm in chaotic situations.

I desperately looked for children first – the rest could wait, including that blonde pregnant girl who was crying for help. As soon as I turned around, I saw a familiar redhead wading in the shore.

"JACKIE!" I screamed as I ran toward him. He turned around and gave me that familiar toothy grin. I couldn't help myself but wrap my arms around him. Jackie returned the hug and sniffled a little.

"It was so bad, Kristy …"

"I know, but I'm here now." I reassured him. I took a step back to check for any injuries on him. To my bewilderment, Jackie did not have a single scratch on him! Well, not any new ones caused by the plane crash. He did have a band-aid and a couple of scabs from when he stumbled into everyone's luggage at the airport. The Walking Disaster emerged unscathed from the plane crash.

"Kristy …" He began slowly, his eyes watering up instantly. "Do you think anybody died?"

My heart just about broke then, but I had to look him straight in the eye. "Yes, people died, but we're lucky that we're alive." I shook my head in disbelief – I couldn't even recall the plane crash.

A teardrop slid down Jackie's cheek and he gave me a cheeky grin. "Cool, can I see the bodies?"

Well, that's how seven year old boys are. "Uh, later, Jackie. Right now, I have to rescue people. Can you promise me that you'll stay right in this spot and not move?"

Jackie eagerly nodded his head. "Yup. I tried to help, but I think I caused more damage." He plopped down in the sand and began making a sandcastle. I gave him a small smile, made a mental note of the area he was in, and ran toward the fuselage.

"Hey, do you have a pen?" A tall, young man stopped me, panting heavily. He looked up at me and I noticed his piercing blue eyes. He was cute, but more Stacey and Claudia's type.

"Uh, no …" I trailed off, taken aback by his question. He just scurried off and ran off to find someone else. Geez, talk about priorities! My friends and clients are missing and he's looking for a pen!

Just then, I heard familiar giggling and Stacey and Claudia appeared before me. I let out a screech and we all hugged each other. I was so thrilled to see that Stacey and Claudia were not injured, or even traumatized by what happened.

"Oh my lord, Kristy! Isn't that guy just SO CUTE! I think I'm in LUV!" Claudia exclaimed, with that dreamy look in her eyes.

Stacey scoffed. "Claud, you may be in love with him, but he loves me. You saw that look he gave me when he asked if I had a pen on him."

"But you saw the chocolate bar in his pocket, and he's sooo going to give it me as soon as he finds out about my infatuation with junk food. I'm clearly his type." The smile had wiped off of both of their faces, and they both glared at each other.

"Uh, guys?" I spoke up before Stacey could snap back. "Did you run into anyone else?"

Stacey shook her head. "No, but we're looking. You?"

"Yes, I found Jackie. I made him wait at the beach over there. Can you check in on him?"

Claudia beamed and nodded. "I'm so glad Jackie is safe! And we lost sight of our LUV!" Claudia grabbed Stacey's arm and led her off in the direction where the stranger with the pen went. It's amazing how boy crazy those girls can get.

Back to the fuselage. Well, Jackie wouldn't be disappointed. There were a lot of dead bodies laying around, but I didn't recognize any of them. I noticed the pregnant woman was with a fat man (I'm not being mean, but there's no other way to say it!). A lot of people were attending to wounds and injuries, but I saw no kids or any other members of the BSC. The potential that they could be … no, they couldn't be. We've been through too much to lose each other in a plane crash of all things.

"Kristy! Kristy!" I heard a faint voice calling me. I ran toward the voice, and found Mallory, Jessi, Abby, Karen and David Michael hidden under part of the plane which must have broken off. Karen was talking excitedly, while David Michael looked terrified. He's kind of a wimp.

"Kristy! Did you see when the plane crashed? It was quite exciting! A man flew into the air and out in the sky and it looked like he was flying!" Karen has a great imagination.

"Karen witnessed everything." Jessi informed me. "I kind of blacked out after we hit turbulence."

Abby giggled. "Hehe, Jessi blacked out in more ways than one." Everyone gave her a strange look. Sometimes, we just don't get Abby's sense of humour.

"Hey, I found Jackie, Stacey and Claudia and I set them by the beach over there. You should all go over there so we could all stay in one place." Everyone nodded their heads and got up. Just as they were on their way, Mallory turned around to speak to me.

"My brothers and sisters, most of them were in the back of the plane … the part that got cut off."

My eyes welled up with tears, and I gave her a hug. "Oh, Mallory!"

"No, it's okay. I had too many of them to be really close to them anyway." She laughed slightly, smiled at me and followed Jessi, Abby, Karen and David Michael to the beach. I wiped away my tears, still stunned. Nannie told me that everyone grieves differently, but Mallory sure had a strange type of grief.

I felt a sense of relief, knowing that most of my friends were safe. But my best friend Mary Anne was still missing, along with Dawn and the entire Barrett-DeWitt clan. Where could they be? Mary Anne and Dawn were sitting right next to me, and the Barrett-DeWitts took up the row in front of us. Surely, they survived if I did. But Mary Anne must be crying her heart out, missing Logan and Tigger and me.

"Excuse me?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see a pretty woman standing in front of me, with long, wavy hair and clear blue eyes. Her eyebrows were perfectly shaped and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed at my bushy ones. I told you I was a tomboy.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I think you should stay away from the fuselage. It's dangerous and breaking down. There's a small crowd of survivors assembled on the beach, and you should be with them. It's safer."

Well, who did this chick with the eyebrows think she was? I was perfectly capable of being near the wreckage by myself.

"I'm looking for my friends and children. I founded the Baby-sitters' Club and those children are my responsibility." I told her, trying to keep my voice as cool as possible.

"Well, we're trying to find as many survivors as we can, and we don't need to worry about you getting hurt."

I let out a gasp. This chick was not swayed by me at all. I was so flabbergasted that I couldn't think of anything to say to her. I tightened my lips and walked on by. I couldn't believe it! I let that woman take total control of me, and talk to me like I was a little child. As I walked toward the crowd at the beach, I vowed myself to give that lady a piece of my mind when I saw her again.


End file.
